Xenya Smirnova
Name: 'Xenya Smirnova *'Rank: 'Blank *'Born: '324.M41 *'Cult: '-not marine- *'Status: Serving the Ghosts of Retribution & Inquisition 'About' Xenya Smirnova was a blank serving in the Distaff of Inquisitor Eisenhorn. Upon the elimination of Inquisitor Quixos Eisenhorn offered Chapter Master the services of Smirnova in gratitude for the Space Marine's actions. One of Smirnova's noticable characteristics is that she is significantly younger than her chronological age would suggest due to long periods of time she spent at-warp during her service to Inquisitor Eisenhorn. In 351.M41 Scout Master Geron took Xenya as a student and began teaching and training her extensively. In her first year of training Geron concentrated on her sense-based talents, honing her perception and agility to near-superhuman levels through a brutal training regimen. The Scout Master would wake her in the middle of the night and force her through brutal agility courses and he would attack her when she least expected it - forcing her to hone her senses or suffer cracked bones and bruising from Geron's ambushes that could and did occur everywhere she went. Despite the training's success in crafting Xenya into an exceptionally agile and perceptive operative, Geron felt somewhat guilty about his harsh teaching methods. In the months since he developed some unusual feelings towards the blank and insisted on taking her along for mundane assignments, saying "she should learn from me wherever I go". How far this attachment may develop is yet to be seen. In 355.M41 Xenya embarked on her first real assignment, a mission to capture the rogue witch that had attacked the 100th birthday party of Lord Admiral Tyrel Hagen in 353.M41. The rogue witch was a friend of Anastasia Belladon (also a rogue witch) so Alderon Belladon arranged a party with Anastasia that would ensure the witch assassin was present. Xenya attended the party under the guise of a Vardan noblewoman and used her powers to help Geron, Trianon, Laxenos and Punisher Squad capture the witch assassin without anyone else noticing. Xenya played a crucial role in the Coup against Larion Ursus, as she infiltrated the Sector Palace with the other revenants in her own custom-made revenant armour prior to the main assault. Thanks to her powers the witch coven that infested the palace was all but helpless to stave off their demise, their firebolts becoming mere sparks as the blank approached. Thanks to Xenya many marines were saved from a warpborne demise, and the blank earned the respect & reverence of the astartes who saw her as a guardian against the warp. Skills & Traits *Weapon Skill - 24 *Ballistic Skill - 39 *Strength - 21 *Toughness - 26 *Agility - 46 **+Dodge (+10) **+Stealth (+10) ***+Revenant (+30 to stealth) *Perception - 45 *Intelligence - 40 *Willpower - 50 *Charisma - 41 **Blank to Charisma *+Blank Rating: 1 *+Valhallan to operating in cold environments *+Distaff Training to all rolls against psykers Special Equipment *'Human-use Revenant Armour' *'Human-use Stalker Bolter' Category:Inquisition Category:Ghosts of Retribution Category:Chapter Serfs Category:Revenant